<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【蝙狼】Destiny by cedarlu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400425">【蝙狼】Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarlu/pseuds/cedarlu'>cedarlu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarlu/pseuds/cedarlu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯•韦恩雇佣了初出茅庐的猎魔人</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayen/Geralt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【蝙狼】Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>布鲁斯要去希达里斯，据说是去拜访朋友，他们需要从一路北上，穿过辛特拉和维登。猎魔人到哪都不受欢迎，是是个不争的事实。杰洛特从见习任务开始就习惯了常人异样的眼光，但他其实对此厌恶得想吐，只是强忍着，出格的警告只会让猎魔人更加寸步难行。倒是布鲁斯•韦恩一路上受欢迎得过分，他至少已经在床头看到过至少数十位夫人小姐送来的私密物品了。<br/>
“虚假的伪装，真该让她们看看你是多么的控制狂。”杰洛特嘲讽出声，一周的相处，杰洛特已经把对方的脾气摸得一清二楚。布鲁斯几乎称得上无可挑剔，除了对他那该死的控制欲。<br/>
布鲁斯拒绝杰洛特离开他的视线超过五分钟，因此他已经很久没有得到过舒缓了，杰洛特现在正是精力旺盛的年岁，每日早晨只能给自己从头到尾浇盆水，现在的他还干不出对着自己雇主自慰的事情来。<br/>
一切都是布鲁斯的错！杰洛特在心中下了定论。<br/>
现在的他双腿大开，面色潮红，只剩下松松垮垮的上衣还算有点遮挡，他握着自己的阴茎，睁圆了眼，看着推门而入的男人。一副盛情邀请的姿态。<br/>
布鲁斯似乎对这种事驾轻就熟，“需要我帮忙吗？”嘴上说着问句，动作却是不容拒绝的强硬。布鲁斯的手不像其他的贵族，养尊处优，倒像是个战士，粗糙还带着厚厚的茧。布鲁斯拿着杰洛特的手不断地摩挲过柱身，抠挖着顶端，不疾不徐，不像是疏解，反倒更折磨人，杰洛特只能轻轻地摆动腰身，以求更多的快感。<br/>
布鲁斯把玩着杰洛特的阳具，该死的温柔，却又像是早早熟知杰洛特的身体一样，总能让他爽到，在第三次到顶点被迫逼停之后，杰洛特一把抓住了布鲁斯的手，闭着眼，不停地挺动，柔韧结实的腰腹划出漂亮的弧度。<br/>
“啊～”到杰洛特饱尝了高潮的愉悦，才发现现在的情况已经不在他的掌控之内了，布鲁斯褪脱掉了那套修身的礼服，因为手掌被杰洛特拿来做自慰工具，上身只是敞开了全部的纽扣，但是下身则一丝不挂，整个人覆盖在他的身上，杰洛特低眼就能看到布鲁斯肿胀的阴茎，揉捏着
       他胸肌手掌上是他刚刚射出的浓稠的精液。<br/>
“你看起来乐在其中，我记得解决雇主的麻烦是一个受雇人份内的事。”布鲁斯•韦恩撕开了他彬彬有礼的伪装，灰蓝色的眼眸是属于捕猎者的深沉，他还在盘算着怎么将猎物一步一步引入他的陷阱，没想到傻傻的白狼却直接一头撞进他的怀里。<br/>
天上掉馅饼，这样的机会不好好把握，杰洛特都觉得浪费。<br/>
杰洛特顺从的抬高了一条腿，攀附到韦恩先生有力的腰部，大腿内侧的皮肤紧致光滑，磨蹭着布鲁斯腰侧的疤痕，带起异样的酥麻。事到如今，杰洛特可不会天真都以为这是一场互帮互助的友好行为，他想开了，两人都喜欢那何乐而不为。<br/>
“希望这不会是一次惨烈的初夜，B。”<br/>
布鲁斯愣了一下，已经太久没有人叫过这个字了，这是独属于他的超人的称呼，饱含着私心与爱意，是情人耳边的呢喃，也是在他沉入黑暗时来自光明的呼唤。<br/>
他以为再也不会听到了。<br/>
布鲁斯粗鲁地吻上了杰洛特的唇，这张嘴里总是能说出一些让他无可奈何的话，猎魔人的嘴唇有些干，却依旧柔软。杰洛特被吻得有些眩晕，高潮后窒息带起生理性的泪水，杰洛特的眼眶有些发红，却不愿这样服软，他们互相掠夺着对方口中的空气，唇齿纠缠，舌头如同两条交姌的蛇。这不是什么温柔乡里的温存，而是两头凶性难驯的野兽互相征服。<br/>
布鲁斯的手游走在杰洛特饱满而富有弹性的胸肌上，不断地揉捏，细密的薄汗让乳肉变得更加腻滑，杰洛特每一次喘息都能带动它上下颤动。乳尖已经迫不及待地挺立起来，它还有些小，正好能被布鲁斯捏在指尖，拉扯、揉搓，乳头因为充血而胀大，变得通红，点缀在猎魔人白皙的皮肤上，显得更加得情色。<br/>
另一只手滑过杰洛特腰侧，一把握住了浑圆挺翘的臀，掌心像是被皮肤像是不断地吸附着，一秒都不想离开。布鲁斯忍不住狠狠地捏了一把。<br/>
“嘶，韦恩先生如果您不行可以换我来。”杰洛特被漫长的前戏磋磨得失去耐心，温柔什么的让它见鬼去吧，他现在需要的是一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。<br/>
布鲁斯没有回答他，只是把他翻了个面。<br/>
“啪”地一声，杰洛特还没反应过来，只是觉得臀部传来火辣辣的疼痛。他！一个让人闻风丧胆的猎魔人，被人打了屁股！杰洛特挣扎着想要起身，却被布鲁斯压在床上。又是“啪”“啪”几声传来，布鲁斯没有留手，杰洛特的臀尖已经印上了清晰的五指红痕。<br/>
“这是不听话的惩罚。”杰洛特听见他这么说。<br/>
布鲁斯压坐在杰洛特身上，炽热的阴茎卡在杰洛特的臀缝里。他扭开了一位贵族小姐送给他的唇脂，清润的脂膏散发着玫瑰的香，颜色是最纯正的红。布鲁斯沾了些，一下一下在杰洛特背上画上了一个蝙蝠，衬着纯白背部，说不出的艳。<br/>
玫瑰的香充斥了整个房间，杰洛特只觉得自己更加急不可耐了。疲软下去的阴茎再次挺翘，杰洛特双手被钳制在头顶，连自我缓解都做不到，只能收紧臀部，试图让阳具与身下的被单摩擦来缓解痛苦。<br/>
“别动。”布鲁斯的声音嘶哑得可怕，他的阴茎被臀肉一松一紧地厮磨，他现在没直接操进去已经花光了他最大的定力。<br/>
杰洛特的叛逆心在最不合适的时候疯长。他没听话，反而更努力地在夹紧臀肉，甚至上下晃动，模拟着交合的动作，以求让布鲁斯在操他之前射出来。<br/>
很快他后悔了，布鲁斯咬住了他的颈侧，沾着脂膏的手指入侵了他紧闭的后穴，显然这口脂里全是催情的药物，猎魔人拥有优于常人数倍的听力和视力，也代表了身体内部的敏感度也是常人的数十倍。杰洛特可以感受到布鲁斯的手指如何一点一点将融化的脂膏涂满他的整个内壁，酥麻的后穴吮吸着，渐渐渗出淫液。<br/>
“你……快点……嗯～”杰洛特自己都不知道，自己能说出那么饥渴的请求，他现在只想布鲁斯把他的肉茎埋进来，操他操到最深处，“B，操我，我请你操我。”<br/>
杰洛特紧绷起腹部也不管还插在他后穴里的手指，撅着屁股，只希望自己能理让自己疏解的阳具更近一点，再近一点。<br/>
没人可以抵抗这种诱惑。<br/>
“你自找的。”布鲁斯放弃了最后的保留，他抽出手指，一把捞起杰洛特的腰，阴茎硕大的顶端向着湿软的肉穴一插到底。<br/>
几乎是刚进入的瞬间，布鲁斯就感受到温热的软肉一下子收缩，紧紧地锁住了他的肉茎。杰洛特高潮了，就在布鲁斯刚插入的一瞬间，后穴的骚痒被满足，混杂着疼痛又无比爽利的快感霎时间击中了他。<br/>
高潮后的软穴，无意识地吞吃着布鲁斯的阳具，他甚至都不需要挺动腰身就能享受被细密的肠肉吞吐的快感。但是布鲁斯并不打算放过他，布鲁斯迅速地挺动腰身，阳具肏着更加敏感度肉穴，肉体撞击的声音混杂着淫水被阴茎搅动的水声，一遍又一遍刺激杰洛特的耳膜。<br/>
尚未臣服的雌兽被健硕的雄性野蛮地入侵到身体的深处，汹涌的情欲奔涌在两人的神经内，杰洛特也没能想到，他能在这样的粗暴的情景下获得快感。冠状的顶端碾过最敏感的一点，杰洛特抖了一下，他知道自己已经暴露出了身体内最致命的弱点。聪明的侦探不会放过一丝细微的反应，布满青筋的阴茎不断向那个敏感处发起进攻，每一次的进出都能准确地顶撞到那致命的一处。<br/>
房间里一时间只剩下粗重的喘息和不断进出的水声。<br/>
杰洛特清醒的时候已经是日光大盛的时候了。整个七零八碎的房间布置都能在提醒他昨天晚上和他的雇主先生的那场性爱有多疯狂。<br/>
现在最操蛋的是，布鲁斯的肉茎还深埋在他的后穴里，他能感受到随着呼吸身体里的那个肉茎还在慢慢地挺立起来。可去他妈的，昨晚到最后被侵犯到意识模糊，抱着布鲁斯请求他慢一点的自己，这绝对是自己人生里最丢人的，没有之一，甚至在昏睡过去前，还认真思考了布鲁斯到底是不是真的人类。<br/>
杰洛特不得不扛着疲累酸软的身体坐起来，试图下床找一件还能穿的衣服。“你看起来还想再来一次。我记得我昨晚已经足够努力了，怎么不够吗？”果然，一转头就是布鲁斯那张笑意盈盈的脸，言语里的戏谑调笑，足够杰洛特回忆起昨晚布鲁斯有多么恶劣了。<br/>
“呵。”杰洛特假笑了一下，而后毫不犹豫地把雇主先生踹下了柔软的大床。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>